This invention relates to cutting attachments, more particularly, the invention relates to cutting attachments to trenchers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cutting attachment to a trencher having a pivotally mounted arm and a drive sprocket for driving an endless chain and a socket at the outer end of the arm for supporting an outer sprocket and an endless chain between the sprockets, the cutting attachment having a blade with a yoke rotatably supporting the blade and outer sprocket. The yoke has one leg for mounting in the socket of the arm of the trencher whereby the drive sprocket can drive the chain and the chain can drive the cutting blade and the cutting blade can be lowered by the arm to cut vertically and near the ground.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel attachment to a trencher to convert a trencher from an endless chain digging mechanism to a rotary blade saw cutting mechanism for cutting objects.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cutting attachment to a trencher to convert the trencher to a rotary blade mechanism for cutting tree stumps and the like and which cutting mechanism is also convertable to a cutting mechanism for cutting up tree branches and the like into smaller segments.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.